


Simon Snow is lying on the sofa

by donenotdead



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Other, Short, domestic!, pumpkin mocha breve!, wayward son themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donenotdead/pseuds/donenotdead
Summary: wanted to make something short and snowbaz-y. rambling, absolute baby of a 'fic.' simon and baz are talking for like 30 seconds.





	Simon Snow is lying on the sofa

Simon Snow is lying on the sofa.  
His legs are stretched out and his eyes are clenched tight and he’s breathing like the dragon did last year before I got it to go away. Carefully putting my latte on the floor,I lean over and flick the biggest mole on his cheek.  
He opens one eye and stares at me. “What?”  
"Scooch."  
Waving my phone in his face, I finally get his attention and he pushes himself up with a grunt and snatches it away from me.  
“Its a text.” he says. “From Agatha. About my parents”  
I nod. After Agatha ran away to California, we didn’t really stay in touch but she’s been sending me the occasional update. Nothing too wordy or important, until now.  
Snow has both his eyes open now, and he’s kneeling on the sofa with his arms hanging over the back looking up at me.  
“Do you think it’s true?”  
He takes one of my hands in his free one and starts playing with my fingers. He does this a lot. I think it helps ground him.  
“Do you think she found my parents?”  
I force myself to make eye contact with him. His fingers are twisting through mine and his fingernails are scraping my palm and he’s hurting me a bit but i don’t have the heart to tell him to stop. He makes me weak. It’s sad.  
“I don’t know” I reply and his face falls.  
“It doesn’t hurt us to see if she has though” and he brightens up again.  
Merlin almighty, I do not have enough disposable income to buy tickets from London to California- let alone to pay for accommodation and Penny and Micah haven’t even been mentioned thus far.  
He’s smiling at me with his mouth but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes and I can tell he doesn’t quite believe Agatha. Or me, for that matter.  
I sigh, not loudly, but I need to do it at least once a week or Snow will think he can get away with doing anything around me.  
(He can, but that’s not the point.)  
“It’s okay, Snow. We can go.”  
(Contradicts the sigh- oh well.)  
The smile reaches his eyes now.  
He drops my phone and reaches out so he’s holding both of my hands and he’s looking up at me with that very Simon Snow look of his that tells me he wants something.  
I follow his eyeline down to my latte and he grins.  
“Can’t we have one serious conversation?” I ask and he lets go of me so I can hand him my starbucks cup (it’s a reusable one) (Penny got it for me last Christmas) (something about saving the environment through not using single use plastics?) (Anyway it’s black and chrome and the straw is silver and I kind of love it)  
He takes a sip and winces at me.  
He hates it and I smile at him.  
Yes, we’re probably going to have to haul ass and get to America and encounter some more famous Simon Snow Shenanigans, but there’s no-one else I’d rather spend a 13 hour flight with so I take my cup and my phone back and sod around the couch to call Agatha.  
Snow is still smiling with his eyes.  
He’s still taking up all the room on the sofa


End file.
